Misterios del Multiverso: Errores
by Josejuaquin
Summary: Todo lo que hacemos tiene consecuencias, eso aplica mas que nada en los errores pues los errores traen con ellos consecuencias, las cuales son equitativas al tamaño del error, entre mas grande el error mas grande el castigo, pero ¿puede un error minúsculo provocar grandes consecuencias?. Ese es un misterio que estamos por resolver con la ayuda de "El Eterno". IsseixAsiaxHarem


**Lo siguiente es un fanfic más sobre High School DxD, no me pertenecen sus personajes o su franquicia, de ser así el personaje principal se llamaría Lance Yuuki, Valí se llamaría Perak Lucifer y Ddraig sería el dragón emperador escarlata en lugar de carmesí.**

Diálogos:

(Las dimensiones alternas y los viajes en el tiempo son confusos) pensamientos.

"Hay pequeños errores que acarrean grandes consecuencias" cualquier medio de comunicación o para repetir lo que alguien más ha dicho.

**Jugar con la continuidad espacio-tiempo y la realidad está mal **seres superiores.

Misterios del Multiverso presenta: Errores

-Prologo-

***Narrador "El Eterno***

Bienvenidos sean queridos lectores, antes de comenzar con lo que nos concierne me siento en la necesidad de informarles de ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo que es el Multiverso para que no tengan necesidad de gastar su internet buscándolo en su preciado Wikipedia y también para explicar quién soy y que hago.

Primero, que es el Multiverso, según su querida Wikipedia es: un término usado para definir los múltiples universos existentes, según las hipótesis que afirman que existen universos diferentes del nuestro propio. La estructura del multiverso, la naturaleza de cada universo dentro de él, así como la relación entre los diversos universos constituyentes, dependen de la hipótesis de multiverso considerada. Según cualquiera de esas hipótesis, el multiverso comprende todo lo que existe físicamente: la totalidad del espacio y del tiempo, todas las formas de materia, energía y cantidad de movimiento, y las leyes físicas y constantes que las gobiernan.

El término de "multiverso" fue acuñado en 1895 por el psicólogo William James. El concepto de multiverso se ha usado en cosmología, física, astronomía, filosofía, psicología transpersonal y ficción, en particular dentro de la ciencia ficción y de la fantasía. Los diferentes universos dentro del multiverso son a veces llamados universos paralelos. En otros contextos, también son llamados «universos alternativos», «universos cuánticos», «dimensiones interpenetrantes», «mundos paralelos», «realidades alternativas» o «líneas de tiempo alternativas».

Ahora sobre quien soy y que hago, bueno, si por respuesta para quien soy esperan un nombre no lo obtendrán, no es que no se los quiera decir es que hace milenios que lo olvide, hace milenios que mi nombre humano fue usado por última vez y con el recuerdo de ese nombre se fueron mis ganas de vivir, ahora solo me dedico a gastar la eternidad que tengo por maldición viajando de universo en universo, también me entretiene narrar mis acciones en tercera persona, pero lo que nos concierne ahora no es la historia de mi larga vida o mis pasatiempos, sino una historia sobre cierto pervertido castaño socio de un dragón cuyas escamas sé han ido pintando de rojo de batalla en batalla hasta tomar ese tono carmesí, pero esa también es otra historia, en fin si lo que quieren es un nombre pueden llamarme como lo hacen mis "amigos" la verdad no somos amigos en sí pero son lo más cercano a eso, eso lo digo porque tenemos mucho en común, ellos tres son igual de eternos que yo, solo que a ellos su eternidad le dan sentido mediante lo que hacen día a día, uno de ellos se la pasa echado toda la eternidad en su propia dimensión vacía, mi otro "amigo" se pasa la eternidad destruyendo los universos uno tras otro, llevando caos y apocalipsis consigo a cada universo que visitaba y su única "amiga", la cual se pasaba todos los días ideando maneras de hachar a mi otro amigo de la dimensión vacía, y otra vez yo divagando, antes de que lo vuelva a hacer mejor les digo como me llaman ellos 3, me llaman "El Eterno", el origen de ese apodo es tema para otra historia mejor guardo mis divagaciones para un one-shot y les digo que lo que hago es viajar por el multiverso observando mundos nacer, crecer y morir, pero sin duda el más interesante para mí ha sido el de la gran guerra y sus variaciones, a pesar de que el más conocido es en el que Hyodo Issei es asesinado por Reynare, revivido por Rias Gremory, despierta su poder para salvar a Asia, le destroza el orgullo a un Fénix a punta de cruces y agua bendita, recibe una paliza de una exorcista y el resto ya lo han de saber; pero lo que no saben es que en una realidad alternativa Asia es interceptada por Diodora Astaroth en su camino a Kuoh, lo cual obligo a dejar a Reynare a dejar a Issei a mitad de su cita, como ella no lo asesino, Rias no tuvo oportunidad de revivir a Issei, para evitar comprometerse con el Phenex libero a su alfil para el Rating game, este le garantizo una victoria al detener temporalmente la regeneración de Raiser, tras esto con la llegada de las portadoras de excalibur a Kuoh Irina presintió cierta energía dentro de su amigo de la infancia mientras le hacía una visita y al ver en esto una oportunidad de tener junto a ella a su amigo/amor de la infancia se lo llevo con ella de regreso al vaticano donde descubrieron que era el sekiryuutei y lo volvieron exorcista, luego de superar su perversión fue ascendido como ángel de Michael y etc…; también esta le realidad en la que a temprana edad la diosa dragona del infinito se interesó en él, lo hizo un dios dragón, juntos formaron un grupo terrorista, ella lo usaba para buscar acabar con el dragón rojo y el para buscar la paz, luego en un ataque de su amotinada brigada terrorista a la familia del lucifer pelirrojo el murió y fue revivido por Rias Gremory, etc…; y así podría seguir describiendo una infinidad de mundos uno tras otro ya que mi tiempo es eterno y esto me libraría de una gran cantidad de aburrimiento, pero su tiempo es limitado, así que mejor comienzo a ser más específico.

En la infinidad de mundos que conforman el multiverso hay uno en especial del cual hablaremos, he decidido nombra a este mundo tierra- 5-18-18-15-18-5-19, no hay mucha diferencia entre este mundo de H S DxD y el que ya todos conocemos, salvo ciertos errores, los cuales cometerán ciertos personajes alterando la trama por completo, cambiando la línea temporal hasta darle una forma completamente distinta a la que ya conocen. Ahora soy transportado a ese mundo, para ser más exacto a la rama de un árbol, y al pie de dicho árbol descansa cierto joven castaño, mientras que a unos pocos metros 2 figuras perecen estar pegadas a la pared.

***Narrador Issei***

Mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei, pero mis padres y mis pocos amigos me llaman Issei, actualmente tengo 17 años, y curso mi segundo año de preparatoria, por si se lo preguntan, no, no soy popular aunque con frecuencia varias personas que no conozco pasan a mi lado y se preguntan entre sí "Oye ¿no es ese Issei?", ahora se preguntaran como saben mi nombre si yo no soy nada popular, la repuesta literalmente esta justo frente a mí, mis únicos amigos, soy conocido por andar siempre junto al muy conocido Dúo Pervertido de Kuoh, siempre que ellos espían a los vestidores femeninos como ahora los apalean mientras yo guardo cierta distancia sentado bajo este árbol, mientras veo sus hojas agitarse con el viento, a un joven de cabello negro y liso, piel blanca y unos ojos marrones en tono chocolate los cuales parecen carentes de vida y emoción alguna, observarme desde una rama y a las aves alimentar a sus crías, si se preguntan porque no se me hace extraño ver a aquel joven observarme desde un árbol eso es debido a que lleva haciendo lo mismo desde que tengo memoria, y he llegado a la conclusión de que es solo mi imaginación jugándome una mala broma aunque con el tiempo he llegado a poder apreciarlo y la verdad a veces me gusta caminar de regreso a casa con mi amigo imaginario, así me siento menos solo.

-Oh viejo, Murayama sí que tiene etas grandes- dijo uno de los dos que están frente a mí, no estoy seguro, pero creo que fue Motohama.

-Ah Katase tiene unas buenas piernas- dijo el otro supongo que sería Matsuda

Pongo la vista en mi amigo imaginario quien ahora alimenta a la mama ave con una manzana y otras frutas que no sé de donde rayos saco, este árbol es un roble, entonces recordé que es imaginario, y no hay imposibles para la imaginación, muy a mi pesar a parto la vista de esa escena para ver a mis amigos, quienes seguían balbuceando cosas sobre los cuerpos de las integrantes del club de kendo, al ver lo pretendían aclare mi garganta, preparándome para lo de todos los días.

-Si siguen gritando eso a los cuatro vientos con el fin de motivarme a unirme a ustedes en la acción de espiar al club femenino de kendo de la escuela mediante el uso de los agujeros en la pared que hicieron ayer debido a que repararon la pared en el lugar anterior, déjenme decirles lo que pasara, primero ellas los oirán porque llevan cerca de quince minutos gritando sobre sus cuerpos, segundo saldrán de los vestidores aprovechando que están distraídos con mi explicación, tercero ustedes se darán cuenta de lo segundo y voltearan asustados para darse cuenta de que están atrás de ustedes preparadas para darles una lección, cuarto yo me entretendré un rato mientras los hacen papilla, quinto ellas repararan la pared, sexto yo deberé llevarlos a la enfermería, séptimo harán otros agujeros en la pared apenas salgan de la enfermería y octavo nos iremos a casa juntos.

Mientras Issei terminaba de explicar lo que iba a pasar a continuación las integrantes del club de kendo se posicionaron detrás de Matsuda y Motohama, estos voltearon asustados para darse cuenta de que lo que Issei había predicho pasaría al pie de la letra.

-Igual que las ultimas 47 veces- dijo Issei divertido mientras veía a sus dos únicos amigos ser aporreados cruelmente por un grupo de adolescentes con espadas de madera, mientras la mayoría de los miembros del club de kendo reparaba la pared Issei se alistaba para llevar a sus amigos a la enfermería, pero antes decidió echar un vistazo a lo que su amigo imaginario hacía para verlo con una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa mientras veía como la madre alimentaba a sus polluelos con la misma fruta que él había usado para alimentarla, solo que regurgitada, ya que su amigo imaginario parecía feliz decidió dejarlo quieto por el momento, pero mientras él veía la escena dos figuras femeninas se acercaron a él.

-Es lindo ver como la madre sacrifica la comida que consiguió arduamente para dársela a sus polluelos ¿no?- pregunto Murayama una chica de cabello rosa a la altura de los hombros.

-Sí, eso creo- le respondí sin ganas, la razón era, porque mi amigo imaginario se había ido, pero eso me recordó una vez más que era imaginario y que yo necesitaba más amigos reales.

-Issei ¿Por qué siempre estas con ellos?-pregunto Katase una chica de cabello castaño atado con una cinta.

-Son mis amigos-respondí sin ganas otra vez, mientras dejo a esos dos en el suelo otra vez, la misma conversación de las ultimas treinta veces, siempre es igual de tediosa y larga.

-Podrías hacer amigos con más educación, como Kiba-kun por ejemplo- siempre lo mismo.

-No dejare a mis amigos, aparte tengo la esperanza de que algún día vuelvan a ser como cuando estábamos en secundaria, que Motohama vuelva a ser aquel estratega, era miembro de todos los clubes deporte como técnico, siempre dirigiendo a los equipos, usando su habilidad de observación y cálculo para deducir la estrategia del rival y formula un contraataque, y que Matsuda vuelva a sus días de gloria como atleta destacado en cualquier campo-les dije como lo hago cada vez- la esperanza de que dejen de usar sus dones para saber las medidas o acosar a mujeres cambiándose cual paparazzi a Lady Gaga y agujerear paredes para espiar.

-Es un lindo sueño Issei y por un año nosotras también lo tuvimos, pero aquellos que un día fueron nuestros preciados amigos con habilidades extraordinarias ahora son solo un dúo de pervertidos- me dijo Katase.

-Resígnate a aceptar que ellos ya no cambiaran Issei- dijo Murayama con cierto toque de tristeza en su voz.

-No, yo no me rendiré como ustedes lo hicieron, yo recuperare a ese par, ya lo verán- dije con confianza, ánimo y alegría.

-Entonces solo procura que no te dañen, no queremos perderte a ti también- de alguna forma ambas lo dijeron al tiempo, como si esto ya lo hubieran ensayado o como si fuera un manga romántico cliché, pero el punto es que pude sentir su preocupación, preocupación de que yo también me volviera un pervertido, aunque las entiendo, en la secundaria éramos inseparables los 5, al menos en los dos primeros años de esta, ya que al tercero ambas se cambiaron a esta institución que el año pasado abrió sus puertas a los hombres, ya que antes era solo para mujeres, aunque volver a reunirnos los 5 fue una gran razón para entrar aquí ellos querían hacerlo por otra razón, y esa mujeres, durante un año sin ellas ellos habían cambiado y yo también lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque una noche llegue a casa y halle a mis padres teniendo sexo en la cocina, eso fue algo traumatizante, pero me ahorro el hacerme un pervertido y me causo una fobia a comer lo que mi madre preparaba en casa, el punto es que ellos se hicieron pervertidos y nosotros esperábamos que con algo de tiempo lo dejaran y volvieran a ser el estratega y el atleta, pero nunca paso, ellas se pudieron rendir, pero yo no y ya verán como consigo que vuelvan a la normalidad.

Tras la charla que hoy resulto ser distinta a las otras treinta, tome a esos 2 pervertidos en mis hombros y los cargue hasta la enfermería.

Tras que ellos despertasen decidimos ir juntos de regreso a casa, en el camino paso algo bastante inesperado, había una niña allí una con un largo cabello negro, ojos violetas, un cuerpo escultural y un actitud bastante nerviosa, junto a ella otra niña, pero esta parecía una Loli rubia con estilo gótico, nos miraron con duda, como si no supieran que hacer, como si estuvieran indecisas, entonces la rubia agarro la mano de Motohama, quien es conocido por ser un lolicon.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- le pregunto sin emoción alguna como si de una maquina se tratara.

La otra nos miraba con indecisión a Matsuda y a mí, la vi mover el dedo índice de lado a lado, como si de un juego de azar se tratase, al final su dedo se detuvo señalando Matsuda, entonces se acercó a él.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo? Podríamos hacer una doble cita con mi amiga y tu amigo ¿Qué te parece?- aquella indecisión había desaparecido al señalar a Matsuda

-¡CLARO!- gritaron ambos emocionados, yo sonreí por lo bajo, tal vez si conseguían novias acabaría su perversión, sabiendo que ahí hacía el mal tercio decidí continuar yo solo el resto del trayecto.

***Narradora Reynare***

Doce semanas, por imposible que parezca, yo la gran Reynare he estado desperdiciando las ultimas doce semanas, ¿la razón? Un capricho de mi adorado Azazel-sama, él me cito a su oficina privada un día hace ya tres meses, me dio n folder con un montón de papeles y me dijo:

"Mi muy estimada Reynare, necesito que leas esta información que hemos recaudado sobre ciertos habitantes de una ciudad japonesa dominada por demonios, nuestra inteligencia en ese sitio hallo un rastro de energía perteneciente a una poderosa sacred gear, pero aún no sabemos exactamente cual es o quien es su portador, pero allí va incluida una lista de posibles portadores de la sacred gear, asegúrate de traérmelo vivo o muerto".

En estos últimos tres meses he cumplido mi tarea al pie de la letra, leo la lista y me encargo de confirmar si las personas en ella poseen sacred gear o no, de los sesenta y cuatro posibles portadores unos veinte y cuatro habían sido confirmados y llevados a los laboratorios de Azazel-sama, ahora solo quedaba un candidato más, aunque él la información de este estaba bastante incompleta, solo ponía que el candidato restante estaba en segundo año de preparatoria en la escuela de Kuoh, tenía 17 años de edad, piel blanca y pasaba partes de sus tardes en la parte trasera del club de kendo, pero la parte que ponía su nombre al parecer había sido arrancada del informe, pero presentía, no la gran Reynare sabía que era uno de esos dos, llevaba semanas vigilándolos, siempre detectaba aquella energía de sacred gear cuando los veía espiar por la pared, eran repulsivos esos dos, pero uno de ellos poseía su boleto a la grandeza, uno de ellos podía ayudarla a impresionar a su ídolo, el gran Azazel-sama, si hacia bien su misión la gran Reynare seria ascendida, no estaba 100% segura de cual de esos dos era el de la sacred gear, pero notaba esa energía al verlos, aunque a veces también notaba una energía mayor en aquel árbol que bloqueaba algo de su vista, seguro no era nada importante lo que bloqueaba, y seguro aquella energía pertenecía a algún ser que planeaba lo mismo que Azazel-sama, así que decidió apresurar un poco las cosas, esa tarde haría su movida, antes de que aquel ente lo hiciera.

Tras unas horas allí estaba ella junto a una de sus subordinadas, esperando por ese par, a lo lejos los vio aproximarse, pero allí surgió el problema, no eran dos eran tres, su subordinada siguió el plan y pidió una cita con el de gafas, pero ella debía elegir, eligió al que se veía más atlético, seguro era la elección correcta, él debía tener más poder que el que se había ido, si seguro hizo la elección correcta.

***Narrador "El Eterno"***

Un par de metros atrás cierto castaño de piel morena sonreía, aquella ángel caído había cometido un error, el error que crearía una reacción en cadena, una de aquellas reacciones en cadena de las que lograban quitarle al aburrimiento, sonrió aún más al ver a cierta loli peli platino, anunciar por su comunicador que habían estado siguiendo al humano equivocado y que uno de sus dos amigos era el verdadero poseedor de sacred gear, sonrió aún más si es que era posible, pues su tan ansiada reacción en cadena ya había comenzado, y a pesar de que sabía que intervenir como lo había hecho estaba mal y desviaría él curso que la línea temporal debía seguir, no pudo evitar hacerlo, su sonrisa volvió a crecer cuando recordó que lo único que tuvo que hacer para desatar esa reacción fue arrancar un trozo de papel, el mismo papel que tenía ahora mismo en sus manos.

Soltó el papel al aire, al hacer esto el papel se desdoblo en el aire, y mostro claramente lo que tenía escrito: "Issei Hyoudou".

Tras hacer esto miro al frente y dijo:

-Y con esto queridos lectores acaba el prólogo, "El Eterno" se despide por ahora, espero que nos podamos leer luego- tras decir esto un símbolo parecido a un reloj de bolsillo gigante apareció en el suelo y comenzó a alzarse, para ir desapareciendo a "El Eterno" mientras subía, al desaparecer completamente volvemos a donde comenzamos una especie de sala con una ventana que daba vista de una gran cantidad de lo que parecían ser canicas.

-El multiverso es magnífico ¿no lo creen?- dijo a cinco sombras tras de él.

Ninguna respondió a su pregunta, pero le dio poca importancia y se acercó más a la ventana.

-Lástima que si no se hace algo con ese amigo mío, el multiverso se consumirá poco a poco, ustedes solo pudieron contenerlo, pero yo me encargare de que 666 deje de destruir mí preciado multiverso.

Tras decir esto, con cierta tristeza vio como una de las tantas canicas que se podían ver por la ventana perdía poco a poco su brillo hasta tornarse negra, tras tornarse más negra que la noche misma, aquella canica se rompió en mil pedazos mientras de ella se veía salir una sombra, la cual rápidamente entro a otra canica, cuyo brillo comenzó a tornarse un poco opaco.

**Y con esto finaliza la edición del prólogo, puede que no hubiera quejas u opiniones, pero al leerlo note ciertos errores y ciertos puntos en la trama a los que le podía sacar más de lo que hice. **

**N/A: ¿Ya se han enterado de la trágica noticia de la muerte de Chespirito?, para mí fue ciertamente un golpe emocional muy fuerte pues yo crecí viendo sus grandes creaciones, tales como el doctor Chapatin, el Chapulin colorado, el botija y el chompira, chaparrin y chaparron y obviamente el chavo del 8, espero no ser el único a quien esta noticia le dolió.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
